Music and video consumers, especially those who utilize portable audio and video devices, have learned to settle with the quality of music and video content. In some instances, audio and video quality is sacrificed in order to keep file sizes small and easily storable/transferable. In other instances, the initial quality of recordings is poor to begin with resulting in a low quality reproduction or download. In yet other instances, the hardware and software of portable devices are not adequate to allow the full sound and video components to come across to the listener.
High definition music and video should be recorded in the highest quality format available, regardless of the file size, and transmitted to users in that same quality format. Generally, music lovers purchase high end sound systems that can accommodate these large files and can reproduce the intricate sounds and phrasing that are never heard on lower end systems and portable players. Also, there are many systems that can accept high definition formats, but ultimately convert those files to a substandard format in order to transmit to the speakers and/or headphones and to deal with storage issues. For example, US 2008/0065768 discloses live streaming of high resolution video performances to a handheld device, but there is absolutely no disclosure regarding what happens to that performance once it reaches the handheld device. The disclosure focuses on the ability to view these performances from inside or outside of the venue, but there is no application that receives the high resolution video file and converts it so that it can be played in its original high resolution form on the handheld device with no loss of video or audio quality.
It would be ideal to develop an executable application, along with an interface system and the hardware and devices to support the executable application that would allow high resolution or high definition music, video and audio files to be played as recorded without a loss of audio and/or video quality.